


From Friend To...

by Alkalyne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because why not, why random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkalyne/pseuds/Alkalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk attempts to sort out his feelings for a certain science officer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Friend To...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly belated gift for a friend of mine. She wanted Spirk and she shall get Spirk.
> 
> PS  
> Take a shot every time Spock rises a brow /shame

Kirk's arms were folded against the metal railing. He wasn't staring at anything in particular--which was a shame, really. The Enterprise was lazily cruising past the Eagle Nebula and its beauty was going by unnoticed. But the captain had too much on his mind to appreciate the wonders of the colorful remains of stars long past. His mind was racing away at Warp 9, attempting to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few hours.

He had been sitting at his desk, writing up another, boring report about a rather bland planet they had come across. Its atmosphere was thin and the surface physically jagged but the planet itself scientifically dull. To Kirk, at least. But Spock was all over it. Even Sulu was, who apparently studied botany as a hobby. Kirk had never seen a sober man get so excited about a chunk of moss in his life.

Then of course after that there was explaining why and how the Enterprise got a busted engine from simply orbiting a planet. The explanation was equally dull--some asteroids wound up where they didn't belong.

And then his communicator had gone off. It was McCoy. He wanted to talk to Kirk about something. Kirk stood up, grateful to be taken away from the blasted report. The captain was pretty sure McCoy wanted to run more tests on him.

"Jim, this is important." McCoy said.

Kirk's eyebrows twitched up. The tone implied something worse than irritating tests. "What is it, Bones?"

McCoy handed him a PADD. "Our entire stock of cordrazine expired."

"Oh." Kirk scanned the PADD. "So...is this because of an over-sight or was it a freak expiration?"

"The latter." McCoy folded his arms. "We need to make a stop at a Star Fleet station asap so we can restock."

Kirk sighed and began tapping away at the PADD. "If I'm reading this right, the nearest Star Fleet medical outpost is at least three days away at Warp 5."

McCoy grunted. "And we'll have to stay there for at least a day. A whole batch of cordrazine expiring is no laughing matter. They'll have to find out when and where it had been made and then contact anybody else who may have been given it."

"Why would we have to stay for an extra day?" Kirk asked, handing the PADD back.

"To make absolutely sure nobody's stolen vials of it, tampered with it...Cordrazine is a Schedule II controlled drug."

Kirk let out a whistle. "I'll be sure to give my orders to Mister Sulu and Mister Chekov, then."

"Thanks, Jim." McCoy was about to turn and walk away when Spock and Sulu entered the sickbay.

Reflecting on that moment, Kirk wished he had left the area. Instead, he stuck around to pass on his orders to Sulu, who was supposed to be returning to his post.

"Dr. McCoy, Mister Sulu and I have made a rather fascinating discovery about the moss samples from the planet we just came across."

"Oh? Is it going to magically unexpire my stock of heavily controlled and life-saving medicine?" McCoy asked, angrily gesturing to a heavily locked cabinet.

Spock rose a brow.

Kirk didn't hear much after that. Something in him shifted. His stomach dropped and his heart began to pound. He couldn't take his eyes of his Vulcan companion. It was obvious what they were discussing was of interest to Spock--there was that ever so subtle increase in the speed of speech. It was the only thing, too, that could and would ever betray he wasn't fully Vulcan.

He got the gist of it, though. Spock and Sulu had found something in the moss sample that could be an effective medication in the healing of broken bones.

"I'll look into it. In the mean time, Mister Sulu, I believe our captain here had an important message for you."

McCoy's statement snapped Kirk back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, right." Kirk straightened up and looked at Sulu. "I'll be making a ship wide announcement, but because of this sudden medicine shortage, we need to head for the nearest Star Fleet medical outpost."

Sulu's eyes widened. "But won't that set us back in our mission? We're already nearing the edges of Federation-known space."

Kirk frowned. "Unfortunately. Except the last thing we need is to be short on supplies."

"Of course, sir."

"Shall the three of us go to the bridge, then?" Asked Spock.

"I don't see where else the three of us need to be," Kirk replied.

"I was merely asking a question--I see no need for myself to be on the bridge currently, but I thought I would ask."

Originally, Kirk would have made an immature statement about the man's ears for the sake of it.

But instead Kirk found himself wanting to grab the man and...do something.

He wasn't quite sure what.

So, instead, Kirk said: "May as well. Perhaps we'll come across some spacial anomaly upon turning around."

"As you wish, Captain." Spock said.

Kirk could see Sulu suppressing a smirk.

Nothing more was said between the three on their way to the bridge. Sulu and Spock took their posts and Kirk took his seat.

The announcement was brief and void of the specifics of the medication. The crew simply needed to know there was a sudden, slight setback that could easily be corrected.

There was no groan, but Kirk could see it in the eyes of almost everybody on the bridge. The only one who displayed more than just a disappointed look was Chekov, whose shoulders sagged.

"Don't worry, we'll be back on the road in no time," Sulu said.

"Yes, but vwhat if somezhing else comes up?" He groaned.

"Then we fix it and be on our way." Kirk's response was absent minded. "Engineering, this is Kirk."

"Yes, Captain?" Scotty sounded a tad distracted.

"How do our engines feel about going warp five?"

"Ahh, give me a couple hours, sir. We're still having some trouble from that near miss yo--we got into."

Kirk exhaled through his nose. If he had been in a better mood, he'd have found Scotty's attitude amusing. Instead it was a "meh" and nothing more.

"Well make it one and we'll be on our way. Kirk out." He then looked to his helmsman. "Mister Sulu, once Scotty says the engines are back online, head out at Warp Five."

"Yes, sir." Sulu said.

Kirk didn't remember getting up from his chair, or wandering over to the observation deck.

Which brought the recollection to full circle.

Kirk still didn't know what that was about. He saw Spock every day and almost at every meal. There was nothing unusual that stood out when with him. Kirk felt the same mix of compassion and friendly irritation each time he saw the pointy-eared bastard.

And now he was feeling flutters and plummets he only heard about in high school and The Academy.

It wasn't the same as the nervousness he occasionally felt before it was washed away by adrenaline and the chance of success. No, this was for more foreign and unnerving.

"There you are, captain."

Kirk turned his jump of surprise into a spin on his heel. "Ah, Spock." He returned to ignoring the stars. "What brings you here?"

"I thought that you might be upset that our mission has been delayed by a few days. It seemed wise to see how you were doing."

Kirk only glanced at him before looking back at nothing in particular. He shrugged. "It's an annoyance, but better we get it taken care of then charge into a situation unprepared."

He didn't have to look to know Spock was raising a brow.

Kirk looked anyway. "Hey, don't stare at me like that. I also rather we take care of it before Bones gets even more crochety than usual."

Spock looked to his right, where the twisting clouds of pink and brown could be seen. "I find it remarkable that we can witness the creation of these stars, but we will never see the final outcome."

Kirk actually took a look at what was in front of him. He couldn't quite tell where Spock was going with that. Surely not to make for small talk? Kirk couldn't think too clearly--his insides felt more like writhing snakes than the organs they were supposed to be.

"Jim, is everything all right? You do not look well."

Kirk twitched to turn away but stopped himself. "I'm fine. Probably just tired from working on that stupid report. That's all."

He could feel Spock's eyes boring into him.

"What?" Kirk looked at him, already regretting the action.

Spock said nothing at first, which was more than enough time for Kirk's mind to fire off uncomfortable thoughts. Such as why couldn't the man smile, just once? But that action wouldn't be right--the expression would be alien on his face and to his nature. And if Kirk wanted Spock to change for him, how would that lead to a healthy--

A sudden fog. The word wouldn't even form in his mind. It was either a defense mechanism or too shocking to conceive, even unspoken. Another thing Kirk was going to have to add to his list of things he just couldn't figure out for the day.

"You say you are possibly tired. With all due respect, I cannot help but suspect you are not telling the truth."

Kirk bristled. "I can't imagine what else my not-wellness could be," he said curtly.

"I meant no offense, Captain."

Kirk rolled his shoulders. "Like I said. Tired. When Humans get tired, we can get testy and short." He straightened up and folded his arms. "How about you, Spock? How are _you_ feeling?"

Spock's eyebrows twitched again.

Kirk found himself wishing the Vulcan would cut that out.

"I feel as what you and others would describe as "fine" but distracted."

That caught Kirk's attention. "What?"

"Uhura and I are no longer a couple."

" _What?_ " Kirk stared, his mouth shamelessly hanging open.

Spock gave a simple nod. "It would appear you did not hear of this until now?"

"Apparently not! What the hell happened?"

Spock shrugged. "We agreed that it was best for the both of us to go our own ways. We will still be friends, of course, and our duties aboard the bridge will go as usual."

Kirk blinked, trying to process the news. Normally this type of thing would leave him at least a little distress--two of his friends just split. But only one of them was fully Human and probably feeling hurt. Or not. Uhura was tough. Kirk did make the mental note to see how she was doing. Wait, what the hell--there was a chance Spock was upset too.

But, no, instead of distress, there was something bubbling inside him instead. It couldn't possibly be something positive...

"I...see," he finally said.

"Is this causing some type of upset for you, Captain?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Kirk shook his head. "Just...surprised is all."

"I overheard expressions of that type from Chekov and Sulu as they gossiped in the bridge. Apparently they did not know I was present during such talk."

Kirk couldn't help but snort.

"I take it you find that amusing?"

"Oh, yah." Kirk even grinned.

But not Spock. Never Spock.

That deflated some of the bubbling elation.

Spock cocked his head to the side. "I know this will be perceived as prying, but I really do suspect you are not telling the truth when you say that you are tired."

Kirk's mouth twisted into a frown. "And if I did?"

"Lying to one's first officer is hardly seen as an admirable quality."

Perhaps, on a better day, Kirk could have turned his response into a pun.

"I'd have thought that, by now, you'd be used to my antics. Why so pushy, Spock?"

"A mere concern about your well-being. As I had stated earlier, I wanted to see if the delay had made you unhappy." His eyes narrowed ever-so slightly.

Kirk knew what that meant. He was wrong about the sped-up speech being the only indication of emotion. This was another one and it rarely meant anything good.

Through the fog, Kirk felt his usual flame flare up.

The ship's engines kicking into warp interrupted whatever retort Kirk was about to pull up.

Kirk's hand shot out in time, catching the railing.

Spock too had caught himself on the railing, sparing the two of them the embarrassment of getting entangled with one another.

"Warp drive back online, Captain!" Scotty's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Noted, Mister Scott. Thank you."

"Yer welcome, Captain! Scotty out."

Kirk rolled his shoulder. He hoped nothing was pulled...

"Are you hurt?" Spock took a step forward.

Kirk took a step back. "No. I'm fine." He winced. Okay, maybe not. "Nothing the ever-annoyed Bones can't fix."

Spock cocked his head to the side again. "Why do you insist nothing is amiss when something clearly is?"

Kirk opened his mouth to snap a response, but nothing could come to mind.

So instead he shut his mouth and looked back at the stars, which were now streaks of white and blue.

Spock took some silent steps forward and planted himself next to Kirk.

The Human forced himself to stare ahead. He wondered how aware or possibly oblivious Spock was. It was a deadly mistake to assume that he didn't know how others felt. Relating, understanding and knowing were all different things. Though the Vulcan seemed to lack the first two, he excelled in the last one. If what was between his pointy ears could spark something like pride, Kirk was pretty sure that's what Spock would feel about that fact.

"Captain, if it is not crossing any boundaries...I would like to know what it is that is bothering you. As your first officer, it is my duty to aid you."

Kirk wanted to interrupt him, parroting the word "duty" and how he said it. Why the hell couldn't this Vulcan just do something because he wanted to, not because he _had_ to.

"I know that, Spock."

"But am I crossing boundaries by wanting to know what is, as Mister Sulu may say, eating away at you?"

Kirk's stomach dropped. He just had to use that word, didn't he? The captain glanced down--no, Spock was definitely not touching him. There was absolutely no way he could have know that was the key word Kirk wanted.

"No, Spock, you're not crossing any boundaries."

"Then is it a matter of you do not wish to discuss it?"

Kirk's jaw tightened. No, he didn't want to discuss it--he just wanted to figure out what the hell was going on first.

He inhaled. "I don't think there's much to discuss," Kirk said at last.

Spock leaned forward to get a better look at Kirk. "What do you mean?"

Kirk's mouth moved but no sound came out. "I..." he finally managed. "I don't really know what it is, for starters."

The Vulcan's face was smooth. Unreadable was a word that came to Kirk's mind. "That appears to be a fairly common theme amongst emotional distress in many sentient beings."

_You don't say,_ Kirk thought.

"Would you like to attempt to articulate what it is? Perhaps just saying what comes to mind will shed some light on the issue. You also have my complete trust in confidentiality unless I believe this is something that requires Dr. McCoy's immediate attention."

"Thanks, Spock," Kirk said dryly. He cringed. "No," he changed his tone to something less scathing. "Thank you, Spock. I know you mean well."

The Vulcan gave a slight bow. "Of course, Captain. So do you wish to attempt to articulate what's on your mind?"

Kirk frowned. Yes. To himself. In private. Yet...here he was, with Spock, and just the two of them. There were no urgent matters either had to tend to. The ship had its course, of which Sulu and Chekov were more than competent enough to take care of. Everybody had their task and everybody was tending to them.

"Would you feel better if we spoke in a less open and public area?"

Kirk's heart skipped a beat. "Yes," he said before he could stop himself.

_Idiot!_

“Shall we head to your quarters, then?” Spock asked nonchalantly. No, that was the wrong word. He asked it in his typical, monotonous, Spock-fashion. 

“I don’t see why not.” Kirk’s heart started up an uneasy rhythm. 

They fell into step, side-by-side. Kirk glanced at Spock. The man was staring ahead, his strides long and nothing more. There was no pride. Perhaps purpose, but nothing else. Everything about him seemed rigged--his shoulders, his posture… 

“Is something amiss on my uniform?” Spock asked as they entered the turbolift.

“Hm? Oh, no, no” he shook his head. “Just thought I saw something wrong with a bulkhead. That’s all.”

Again with those damn eyebrows. Kirk wondered if Scotty and McCoy had a drinking game based on them…

And back into silence. It was beginning to make the captain itch. He tugged at his shirt. Smoothed his sleeves. Checked to make sure his ranks were in order. Double checked that they were still glossy.

They exited, slipping past Yeoman Rand. 

Kirk, once they arrived at his quarters, planted his hand on the scanner. Recognizing him, the doors slid open, Spock close behind.

The Vulcan’s eyes swept across the room. One of Kirk’s shirts was still on the floor, as was a sock. The PADDs of his unfinished report were scattered across the desk. His bed was still unmade and a couple more, still full suitcases leaned against it. Not that there was much Kirk had from home to bring with him. One was full of nothing but stuff his brother George had sent him. Handmade things from the colonies and those were possibly the only worthwhile things.

He wondered if Spock was judging him for the mess.

“Uh,” Kirk walked over to the bed and yanked at the blanket. At least none of the mattress could be seen now. “Have a seat, if you want.”

Spock’s eyes flickered across the room again. His hands went behind his back. “I appreciate your offer but am fine here.”

Well that made one of them. Kirk shrugged and walked over. He folded his arms, studying the man again.

“You said you would rather discuss the issue at hand in private?” Spock asked after another spread of silence. 

“Yes. Yes I did.” Kirk said with a nod. Perhaps even an awkward nod. How amusing, Kirk thought, that there could be anything awkward about him.

“We appear to be in private and both capable of discussion.”

Was that impatience?

“I…did sort of already state it’s something I’m not sure about.”

“Would now be appropriate for me to start guessing or vocalizing what I suspect is the issue?” Spock tilted his head forward. “Perhaps it will help root out the cause of your discomfort?”

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck. They were making their way into dangerous waters. “It might. But I can’t promise it will.”

“That is of no concern--an attempt seems to mean plenty, correct?”

Kirk’s eyebrows knitted together. “Spock, are you sure something’s not bothering _you?_ I mean...you did just break up with your girlfriend.” He shook his head. “No, don’t worry about me, how’s that?”

“It was a logical conclusion.” Spock replied. Perhaps a bit too fast, even. 

“Care to elaborate on that ‘logical conclusion’ at all, Commander?” There was an opening to evade Spock’s own questioning. Not permanently, but enough for Kirk to possibly figure out how to give a satisfying answer that wasn’t a lie.

Spock’s brown eyes were locked on Kirk. Perhaps he knew what Kirk was up to and was trying to think of his own counter-measures. Or maybe he was weighing the possibilities--honesty for honesty, perhaps. 

“Are you asking as Captain or a friend and choosing to rank-drop as a means of friendliness or your usual attitude?”

God damn pointy-eared bastard and his endless list of scenarios and possibilities.

“Can’t it be a combination of all?” Kirk tried his trademark grin.

It was met with Spock’s trademark eyebrow twitch.

“...I am somewhat saddened but ultimately relieved it is over.” Spock said at last. 

“Oh?”

The corners of Spock’s mouth pulled into an almost-frown. “How much of your questioning is also to avoid what I have to ask for you?”

“Hey,” Kirk held his hands up. “You dropped that on me. Whatever my thing is, it can wait. So sad and relieved, huh?” He folded his arms again.

“Yes. Sad as I did have feelings for her but it was not working out for various reasons. Of which,” Spock began as Kirk opened his mouth, “I will divulge after we find out what is upsetting you. You are the captain and it is my job as first of--”

He held a hand up. “To advise me--yah, I know. You said that already.”

“Perhaps I should try a different approach that would not irritate you? Although I suspect that any method I choose may be an annoyance.”

“...Was that humor or honesty?”

“Merely stating what has been observed.”

Kirk sighed and turned to look at the ceiling. “I’m not sure I can say what it is.”

“Secrets are rarely beneficial. In fact, our last mission proved--”

“It’s nothing at that level, Spock, don’t worry.” He sighed. “I don’t know,” the man looked back to the Vulcan. “Maybe Pike’s death is still upsetting me.” It was a lie and he knew it.

“Captain, I certainly hope you are not about to ask me how to suppress those feelings. We had gone over this when you died.”

Kirk heard it. He heard that fumble as his officer said ‘when.’

And Spock knew he heard it.

The captain didn’t know which he felt first or the strongest. There was that flare of warmth. But then that pang of something cold and sharp at how casually Spock managed to speak, before and after that fumble. As if that was something capable of being swept under the rug.

But there was opportunity to fling himself into the unknown.

Oh, fuck it.

He knew how to push and pry at Spock. Why or how this would help him, Kirk didn’t know. The feeling was there and he was going to act on it. ...The one of prying, of course. Not the one Kirk wanted to pretend something wasn’t unfurling as they stood there.

“...You’re not still upset about my dying, are you?” Kirk wasn’t sure if a smirk was acceptable. After all, it was he himself who had died. 

Not even a twinge of green in the man’s cheeks. “You are alive. Khan is incarcerated. The problems have been solved and we are carrying out business as per usual. What is there to be upset about?”

Kirk was stubborn. He wasn’t going to let the fresh wound of those words stop him. And Spock said that way too fast. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“The contamination of medicine is a set-back, but that aside--”

“No, I mean I’m not so sure you’re shrugging my death off like it was nothing.” He resisted licking his drying lips. “You’re not trying to avoid the memory of it, are you?”

“I can think of no reason to relive it, so I see no so-called crime behind such a decision.”

A thought came to him. “...My death doesn’t have anything to do with you two breaking up, does it?”

“And what gave you such an arrogant presumption?”

“You’re not denying it.”

Spock paused. Everything about him. His posture, his eyes…

“If you wish to make such arrogant questions then why not I...what is it again? Fight fire with fire? Certainly I cannot be the core of whatever abstract issue has your full attention, is it?”

Kirk shut his mouth, finding it was hanging open. 

“You are not denying it.”

He glared at Spock. “And if both our assumptions are correct?”

“Then we are in the perfect setting to discuss these hazardous guesses. The ship is moving along, you still have reports as far as the crew is concerned. And you have yet to be anywhere. This gives us much time.”

“And you think we can discuss all of whatever this all is in just a single sitting?”

Spock didn’t even blink. “Perhaps we can, perhaps not. If anything, we can establish a plan and then pick another time to discuss it all.” He tilted his head. “And the fact that you are entertaining this leaves me to conclude that perhaps my guess is correct.”

“Well neither of us really did confirm or deny, now did we?” 

“You’re sudden, though not overtly stated, agreeance leads me to believe my guess is correct and you do in fact wish to discuss this.”

Kirk wanted to slam the brakes. Or maybe something else. That constant, god damn robotic speech had a nauseating effect. Although the meter of Spock’s voice was calming, it was just how he had to phrase every little thing! No wonder Uhura suggested they break up. To constantly hear him like that… 

Yet this was his best friend, someone he enjoyed spending time with. The sudden irritation he was feeling with minimal provocation started a strange sensation at the pit of his stomach.

Anxiety.

Too much smoke for Kirk to tell what kind of flare he was getting. A warning? Danger, do not pursue? Or perhaps an invite to explore something new…

“Captain, you appear slightly pale and perhaps at risk of developing a sweat. What is it that is bothering you?”

Impulse. That was half of Kirk’s fuel right there. Planning and tactics were certainly his thing. Except everything seemed to flow so much better if he just threw himself--

“Jim?” Spock stepped closer. “Are you all right?”

There was that hint of alarm.

Kirk couldn’t take it any more. He stepped back, hands up once again. “No, Spock, I’m not all right. You happy? You got your answer.”

Spock stared. “I am not certain I follow. I am grateful you--”

“You!” Kirk’s fingers curled. “Augh!” He straightened them and put them in his hair. “You’re...constant monotonous talk, the perma-detachment!” He stopped, hearing his own voice grow louder with every word. “Sometimes it’s easy to talk to you,” Kirk began after a second. “But then other times you’re back to being that completely distant...observer! And at first I was able to just go with it once we became friends but now I’m not sure and I just…”

Oh god he was rambling. Kirk spun on his heel, hands on his hips and eyes on the ceiling. He was trying to reclaim his brain and whatever happened to it. There was a chance he hurt Spock’s feelings but that was such a low possibility, Kirk wasn’t sure how he panicked he should feel about that. 

“I am the source of your misery?” Spock asked. He certainly didn’t sound hurt.

Kirk swallowed. He took a deep breath and turned around again.

Those deep, brown eyes were on him. Unblinking and unreadable.

“Not...in anyway within your means of control,” Kirk sighed. He massaged the bridge of his nose. “I mean, yah, sure I’d like it if you could put a bit more emotional sincerity in your words sometimes, but then that’s me asking you to change and just…” Kirk shook his head. “Nobody ever thought I knew a thing about healthy relationships, huh?” He snorted.

The floor should have split and swallowed him. That last sentence had tumbled out, Kirk realized with horror.

“Are you trying to say you feel like you could have offered relationship counsel to Uhura and I?” 

Kirk wanted to throw his hands in the air. For somebody so bloody smart he sure had a knack for missing out on these things! 

“Judging by your expression my guess is incorrect.”

“...Yes, Spock. Yes it is.”

“Then to whose relationship are you referring to? Ours?”

“Correct again.” Kirk found himself growing weary. This was quite the mistake and this was one where he might be spending five years regretting it…

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kirk looked at it. He then looked between it and Spock and repeated that process a few more times. 

“Are you doing this because you think this is how Humans comfort each other or…?”

“You are in obvious distress, Captain.” Spock’s grip was warm and gentle. Neither of which Kirk should have found surprising. “You are speaking about worry of changing me and said ‘our relationship.’ Are you suddenly finding we cannot be friends?”

Kirk felt the spike of panic. Despite the fact that Spock spoke with little inflection and feeling, he knew there was something deep behind that question. He knew Spock didn’t want to lose him--he saw those tears. There was no way he could forget them; they had been one of the last things he saw.

“No.” Kirk found his voice again. “That’s...not it.”

“Then what are you trying to say?”

Kirk licked his lips again. He moved with the grace of a prototyped android. His hand found Spock’s and rested on it. “A lot of things.”

“Would you like to pick one and elaborate from there?”

“I’m not sure it works like that…” Kirk’s stomach churned and this throat tightened.

Spock’s hand twisted. He moved it with care, as to not completely throw off Kirk’s own hand. The Vulcan’s thumb traced his jawline. “Would you like me to try and see for myself?”

Kirk shook his head, wrapping his fingers around the hand. “I...rather not rely on that. Besides, that’s cheating.” He managed a weak chuckle.

“Then I am not sure I can help unless you communicate exactly what it is…” Spock’s voice had lowered to a murmur. “If you are unable to articulate but are unwilling to let me see...then how are you expecting to relay this information?”

“Still working that out, Spock, jeez…”

“You have been referred to as a man of action.”

“So you want me to show you myself, in a Human way?” Kirk’s eyes had been on the floor. It wasn’t until he looked up did he find how close Spock had gotten.

“It would seem that is the only possible option aside from nothing, of course.”

Kirk felt a small smile. He felt those thick bangs brush against his forehead. 

The captain paused. Spock wasn’t resisting. There was no sign he didn’t want this. Yet there was something holding Kirk back. Maybe it was the sudden slowness. There was a pleasant air about just standing as they were, foreheads touching and noses brushing.

Spock’s fingers slid past Kirk’s jaw and onto his cheek. They slid into his hair, where he gave a gentle tug.

Kirk tilted his head up, finding Spock’s lips. They were softer than they looked.

He felt Spock’s other hand drag against his thigh, past his hip and resting at his waist.

Well, the captain had all the confirmation he needed. No more need to be shy or patient.

Kirk used his own free hand to pull the man closer and deepened the kiss. 

There was a chirp from Kirk’s intercom.

He couldn’t hide the groan of irritation--especially because of where Spock’s hand had been snaking to.

“Kirk,” he said, his voice free of annoyance but face etched with it.

“Keptain, sorry to bother you but we are being hailed by a small trading ship, vwhich appears to be damaged. Vee need you on ze bridge.”

“Understood.” Kirk’s shoulders sank. “Well then…”

“It would appear we are needed on the bridge.”

“Apparently.”

“Shall we resume discussion later?”

Kirk snorted. “I--yes.” He quickly regained composure. “Yes, I think it would be best if we did.” It was so cliche but he wouldn’t deny how enjoyable the thought was. “What do you think of...later tonight back here?”

Spock bowed his head. “I have no qualms with this arrangement.”


End file.
